


威廉.威廉姆斯（二）

by LenityIsland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Human Nature, Id, Other, Sexual
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenityIsland/pseuds/LenityIsland
Summary: 预警：有未成年人不宜内容！前奏，有性，没有拍，尺度大，慎入





	威廉.威廉姆斯（二）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：有未成年人不宜内容！
> 
> 前奏，有性，没有拍，尺度大，慎入

>     我自慰到一半时睡着了。夜里自然地做了春梦，梦境单单讲起来就觉得奇特。

    那是傍晚，在夏日海滩的露天电影院，金色落日，碧色海波，大音量的爵士音乐，墨镜、宽檐遮阳帽和比基尼，空气里充满威士忌浓烈的味道。

  
    威廉坐在正中间的红沙发上，两旁都是细腰肥臀、穿着大胆、有波浪状浓密长发的女孩，他在和其中一个女孩亲热。

  
    女孩赤身裸体地趴在他的大腿上。威廉很随意自然地把玩她的身体，手抚弄着白皙柔软的乳房。那是副少女的身体，双乳小小的，一只巴掌就能遮挡住。他留心地在乳晕和乳头上逗留了很长时间，女孩被撩拨得像泥鳅一样扭来扭去。

  
    接着是腰腹、肚脐...他把手伸进小腹那团漆黑茂密的草丛中，模仿着性交的动作进进出出，把她的身体搞得像小喷泉一样湿漉漉。 夜晚，闪电来了，白晃晃地明了半边天。威廉抚着她的肚皮，像是能感到那粉嫩的、柔软的一团有力地蹬着小腿，在温暖潮湿的羊水里蠕动。他伸手打向女孩臀尖，屁股很快染上一层绯红，女孩被逗得咯咯直笑。一切都沉浸在夏日无边的玩闹取乐里，快活极了。

  
    正在播放的影片里，海狮打上领结，在举着话筒讲笑话；鸥鸟嘈杂得交谈着，鼓着嘴嚼着小鱼；猩猩骑独轮车穿梭在人群，好不热闹。  
.    .....

  
    梦醒的时候，我身下的床单不可避免地湿了一片。我随意把大腿上的痕迹擦干净，突然想去见威廉。

 

                            *       *       *

    太阳神阿波罗掌握着预言、音乐和知识的力量......阿波罗会带走献歌中的悲伤和恐惧，音乐在他这里意味着把黑暗转化为光明和意义。他因此被称为“驱散黑夜诅咒的疗愈者”。

《古希腊神袛及其功能》第23页

    我百无聊赖地在等待时翻看着威廉的书。不一会儿，他就吹干头发在浴室走出来，将毛巾随意系在手腕上，见我在无聊地翻动书页，“在看什么？”

  
    "书里讲到太阳神嘛，他好像对音乐挺在行......”我漫不经心地回答。

  
    "想不到你对这类书感兴趣，早知道就推荐你一些了。”

  
    "我有个问题，”我合上书本，“最初的最初，音乐是怎么产生的？阿波罗看起来不像是情绪堆积的人。”

  
    "最初？”威廉站在桌旁，往茶壶里倒着热水，“音乐确实不是阿波罗的创作。据说，一开始由潘神创造了排箫，赫密士仿造了他的作品后，把它卖给了阿波罗。”

  
    "潘神？我怎么没听过他。”

  
    "潘恩面貌粗蛮，又年老好色，阿波罗和众神袛都看不起他，他只好一个人躲在山洞，牧守牛羊。”

  
    "他好可怜啊。”我叹了口气。

  
    威廉笑笑，“这对潘神来说没什么，不过各自有各自的使命罢了。”

  
    我低头摆弄着书籍绒质的封皮，封底上写着这么一句话，“正视黑暗的欲望，你将获得自由”。

 

 


End file.
